How To Mess With Ragna The Bloodedge!
by LilyAceThompson17
Summary: A list of messing with Ragna! Does not guarantee your safety! Try it... if you dare! One-shot.


"Hello! Welcome to-"

I was interrupted by Athena when she went beside me, again. I scowled.

"Aww, you called me, right?", she teased.

"Shut it you.", I replied.

I cleared my throat, "Anyway. Here comes my _How to Mess With Ragna the Bloodedge!_'s list!"

She continued, "That was inspired by the following FanFiction stories with their respective authors! Here's the list!

**1. How to Annoy Rachel Alucard -Vesperian-Ivia-Elemental **

**2. FanFiasco Chapter 7 - LegnaResoleon**

**3. Dolls - LegnaResoleon **

**4. Uneven - Livana Ginerva Lox**

So... are this in particular order?"

I replied, "No. And we're going to read it."

She smiled sweetly, "The underlined sentences are what Ace read, and the italic ones are mine!"

I smirked, "On with the list!"

She grinned, "Some ideas are from the following stories. We give credits to them! We don't own 25% ways on the list!"

I sighed and read the list.

How To Mess With Ragna The Bloodedge

Send him a bunch of yellow dye with a note sticking to each bottle that says, 'Color your hair blonde!'

_Steal his red jacket. Return it AFTER you dyed it blue and has a NOL logo at the back of the jacket!_

Send him a bunch of pictures featuring him and the female casts!

_Send him a poem about Noel's affection towards him! Be sure it will traced back to Noel!_

Send him a bunch of invitations that comes from the company 'Terumi Incorporated!'

_Send him on a blind date! Be sure that Nu's already at the restaurant!_

Send him a CD containing a video of Luna screaming insults towards him!

_Tell him that Rachel is secretly sucking his blood when he's asleep!_

Tell him that the one who drew the poster is actually Noel!

_Tell him that Jin wants to marry him and is preparing a marriage contract!_

Send him a bunch of photos featuring him and Rachel sitting on a tree kissing!

_Let him play IWBTB! Run away if he's at the spider part!_

Replace all of his albums to Terumi's insult and laugh and Luna's never-ending insults!

_Sent him a bunch of yaoi photos featuring him and all of the male casts!_

Tell Tao that good guy won a free all-you-can-eat coupon at the fancy restaurant!

_Tell him that Jin made the motor company Nissan!_

Send him a bunch of useless junk, like a vinegar, a catnip, stuff like that!

_Tell Jin about where he's hiding!_

Tell Noel that he attacked another NOL base!

_Tell Noel that he admits that he's a pedophile!_

Tell Tsubaki that he's secretly in love with Jubei!

_Tell Luna that he's gossiping with Jubei about her!_

Tell Terumi that he's in love with Rachel. Let him listen to a tape recorder that contains their confession!

_Tell Terumi that he told you that he's the REAL god of trolls!_

Tell Noel that Ragna hates flat-chest women and loves big busts!

_Prank him: Dial his number and wait until he answers the call! Sing, 'I'm at the payphone Trying to call home All of the change I spent on you'! If he doesn't drop the call, drop the call!_

Send Noel a bunch of love letters that is from Ragna that is ACTUALLY written by you! Be sure that it's for Rachel, not for her!

_Tell Makoto that he challenged her to a duel!_

Send him a bloody doll of himself!

_Tell Terumi that he stole his hard-boiled eggs!_

Inform everyone that he's gay!

_Call him Ragna the Albino!_

Tell Jin that he and Noel are on a date!

_Inform everyone that he stole Ash's Pikachu!_

Tell him that he and Rachel are officially married!

_Tell him that he's the only one that can tame The Black Beast!_

Tell him that the reason Jin hates Noel is because of capturing him!

_Give him a meat dishes that are actually cooked by Noel!_

Tell him that Jennifer the Fangirl will stalk him unless he's officially married!

_Tell him there's a discount at the restaurant but you're secretly luring him for free food with Tao!_

Tell him that Noel is in love with him!

_Tell him that Valkenhayn is secretly a woman!_

Tell him that Rachel's true form's figure is so sexy that you fainted!

_Always call him Raggy!_

Tell the NOL about Ragna's whereabouts!

_Call him Old man or Gramps when you met him for the first time!_

Tell him that Bowl Cut fits him perfectly!

_Play Volleyball with him! Always use spike when serving and receiving!_

Tell Noel that he's dating Rachel!

_Tell Valkenhayn that expect a new baby from Rachel! And tell him that Ragna's the father!_

Take a photo of sleeping Ragna and blackmail it to everyone!

_Tell Noel that he read her poems!_

Tell Legolas that he challenged him to a Bow Contest!

_Tell Jennifer the Fangirl that Ragna threw away her letter!_

Tell Jin that he loves Noel as a sister!

_Tell Nu the he hates her and wished her to die a thousand deaths!_

Tell Carl that he's his older brother!

_Steal his Blood-Scythe! Sell it to Terumi!_

Inform everyone that he's scared of ghost!

_Tell Bang that he loves Miss Litchi!_

Kidnap Valkenhayn! Send Rachel a letter that he wants to be her servant! Be sure to return him afterwards!

_Be sure to send Valkenhayn a letter that the kidnapper is Ragna!_

Tell Ragna that there's a secret button on his mechanical arm that is made from Kokonoe!

_Steal Arakune's important book! Blackmail Arakune that Ragna stole his book!_

Tell Tao that he has a lot of money!

_Tell Jennifer the Fangirl that Noel captured Ragna and tell him that the reason he was captured is because Jennifer the Fangirl and Noel are fighting for his love!_

Tell Nu that he's officially married!

_Give Nu the photo of the wedding!_

Spray his hair pink!

_Tell Ragna that he stinks at cooking!_

And lastly, send him an empty box... and a monster-sized Godzilla-screaming spider!

I was laughing like a psycho until Athena stopped me.

"You missed one.", she simply said.

"What? I didn't missed one!", I replied. I decided to check the bottom of the list, and sure enough I did missed one.

I read the last sentence loud and clear, "Tell AceThompson17 and his friends to run away before they get caught...", I gulped.

Athena looked at me nervously, "Should we run now?"

Before I could open my mouth, he was already here, "Aha!"

Athena grabbed my hand. She somehow changed to her ninja outfit, "Hold on tight!"

"Okay!", I replied.

"You two are not going anywhere!", he shouted to us.

Before he could catch us, she jumped high enough to reach the rooftop. We ran away afterwards.

"Come back here you idiots!", he yelled.

While we we're running away, I said, "At least we escaped."

"Yeah", she replied.

Not for long though, we got hit by a bolt of lighting and we fell from the roof, knocking us out.

When we woke up, we're at Miss Litchi's clinic.

**FIN.**


End file.
